


Doggy Datetime

by FestivalGrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Furries and Humans Coexisting, Furry, Impregnation, Knotting, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, pregnant with her dog's pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Written for TrailblazersFan on FurAffinity! Featuring their anthro furry character Julia, (consensual) cuckolding with her Great Dane, and some breeding/impregnation to go along with it.
Relationships: Furry/Great Dane
Kudos: 137





	Doggy Datetime

Julia hummed to herself as she tidied her home, making sure that everything was _juuuuuuust_ right for her special night with her special boy.

She smirked to herself. Well. Her special _boys,_ plural.

Julia and her husband, Maki, lived in a tidy, well-to-do home in a quiet neighborhood. They were sweet and sappy and as cute together as any couple could be—especially considering Julia was an anthro mousegirl while her hubby was a normal human guy.

Normal? Was that the right word? He was small and effete, easily smaller than Julia herself, who was far from brawny. He wore pastel floral panties that hid his modest penis and a matching top underneath his clothes, and the two of them loved teasing each other. Their sex life was… unusual. Julia adored pointing out how little control Maki really had over her, and Maki loved it even more than she did. Their favorite game was one of cuckoldry, with Julia stripping bare in front of her husband, showing off her pretty snowy fur before letting another man take her. They’d done that a few times, Maki watching and masturbating appreciatively to the sight.

Her tidying done, Julia stepped back, looking appraisingly at her work. Their bedroom was pristine, the covers tight over the mattress and the rugs perfectly aligned.

The door, which was slightly ajar, creaked open, and she felt a comforting presence rub against the back of her legs. She glanced down with a smile—her and Maki’s dog Thor, an _enormous_ Great Dane, was glancing up at his mistress, his tail wagging for pets.

Scratching under her dog’s ear, Julia smiled to herself. Yes, everything was in place for the _perfect_ night.

\---

Later that evening, Maki was sprawled on the bed in his lingerie, looking shy yet excited underneath his brown curly hair. His wife was entertaining him with a slow, sensual striptease.

“You like this?” she said, her voice playful. “You like seeing this?”

“You know I do,” he replied.

She laughed, the sound rich like honeyed mead. “Well, too bad for you, but you don’t _get_ any of this. Not tonight. Tonight, I’m gonna be fucked by someone else.”

Maki’s eyes gleamed, and Julia could read his emotions in them—the twin mix of frustration at not being able to lay claim to his wife’s own body, yet the delectable enticement of being able to watch. It was mix of this, the shameful taboo of not being able to perform as a husband while being rewarded with the sight of his wife’s lovemaking, that was so appealing to him.

By now, she had shucked off everything except her panties. She hooked her left hand under the hem and slowly peeled them off while cupping her breast with her right, moaning at the sensitivity. “Tonight,” she teased, “you’re really gonna lose it. It’s not just one of your co-workers or our neighbors who’s going to get to use your wife. No, it’s…”

She turned and crooked a finger at the hallway outside. Thor padded in obediently, his tongue lolling.

“Good _boy,_ ” the mousegirl said, leaning down low to pet and caress their dog. Thor panted good-naturedly in response, and though her back was to him, Julia could just imagine Maki’s reaction to the events, all flustered and worked up. Murmuring, she continued petting Thor, going faster and faster, getting the dog worked up; she traced her fingers down his belly fur to his sheathed cock and gently toyed with it.

Thor released a pleased whine as his tail began wagging more and more. He was _definitely_ liking this.

With one hand, Julia kept paying him attention down there—the other cupped her dog’s chin. She cooed at him and then kissed him as best she could on his muzzle; not the tender, shallow peck a pet owner usually gave their dog, but deep and wet. Thor returned it as best he could, his long tongue awkwardly yet passionately pressing into her mouth, and the sensation got Julia all worked up.

“That’s right,” she said, casting her voice not for Thor’s ears, but for Maki’s; “you have to sit there and watch your wife get fucked by your own _dog,_ and there’s nothing you can do about it. My body is Thor’s tonight.”

A grunting sound from the bed piqued her interest and she turned. Maki was blushing with obvious arousal, running one hand over his chest; the other was drifting down towards the panties he wore, which were now straining to cover his hard cock.

“Fuck,” he whispered, the sound more a whine than anything. “Fuck, I… hnnn…”

“What’s wrong?” Julia teased again, continuing her attentions on Thor. The big dog was clearly getting more and more worked up; his tongue was panting from his mouth. “Don’t like the idea of your wife getting taken by some stupid hound? Losing out to your own _pet?_ Or maybe… you _do_ like that idea?”

Maki only responded with an incoherent moan. Stuffing one hand down his panties, he gripped his cock and began pumping it furiously, scrabbling to peel off his underwear all the while.

Julia smirked. Oh, he was _enjoying_ this—they were both going to love this night.

Glancing back to Thor, she saw that her poor pup was looking at her with confusion, apparently unable to discern whether he was supposed to consider her a master or a mate.

 _Why not both?_ she thought to herself.

“Come on, boy,” she coaxed him. Taking her hand off his sheath (which prompted a bit of sad whining from the Great Dane), Julia turned and then pressed herself on her hands and knees in a perfect mating position for Thor. She could only imagine the sight—her pristine white fur, her pert rump, her inviting mound just waiting for dog cock. She shook her rear invitingly. “Thor, be a good boy and give me what I need!”

There was a moment in which Thor seemed uncertain—but then Julia squeaked at a heavy weight alighting down on her. It was Thor—he was _mounting_ her. The sensation seemed a bit unfamiliar and uncertain for him, but he was doing it nonetheless, and she almost couldn’t contain her excitement.

Despite his size, Thor was a gentle dog—and exceedingly well-trained. He would never want to harm his masters (or anyone, for that matter) and Julia could tell that he was working hard to keep her comfortable, even avoiding putting his full weight on her. He started tentatively humping against her. His cock was still sheathed, and his humps were intermittent and very hesitant.

“Such a good boy,” Julia panted. Despite the fact that Thor was not unsheathed yet, his bump was still hitting her mound and sending a racing thrill through her with every touch. She couldn’t _wait_ for him to start rutting her proper. “Such a good boy, you’re doing so well!”

She felt, rather than heard, an appreciative rumbling in his chest as he responded to her praise, and he started humping her more confidently. His paws gripped tighter around her shoulders, the pressure keeping her down and his claws sailing through her pale fur, and Julia shuddered with delight.

As Thor picked up his pace, she returned her attention to her husband. Maki was fully firm now, still going at it, his face burning with arousal at the sight in front of him.

“That’s right,” she taunted, “Thor’s been a good boy, so he gets a treat—your wife’s pussy. _My_ pussy. He’s gonna fuck me _so_ hard, going _so_ deep, and I’m going to love every second of it. And you’re just gonna sit there and watch. Do you like the sound of that? Do you?”

Judging from the way his breath hitched and his hand pumped his cock even faster, he most certainly did. He was fully erect now, his modest cock firm in his hand. He was not being indulgent with his pumps—he was going to town quite thoroughly, his fist almost a blur. His off hand was leaned back amidst the satin pillows, idly propping him up. His eyes were half-lidded, but alert and gleaming; he took in the whole scene: his wife, his Great Dane, the entire thing.

Thor, meanwhile, was being egged on more and more by Julia’s urgings—her verbal praise, of course, but also her physical interactions. She wriggled her rump back against him, brushed her fur against his, and knotted her hands in the carpet. Her panting breath, picking up in speed, was unmistakable as anything other than pure arousal, and the _smell_ of her interest was filling the room. And if she and Maki could pick up on it, then a nose as sensitive as Thor’s _definitely_ could.

The Great Dane’s confidence was building, and he was humping his owner more and more confidently. Julia moaned as she felt a pressure start to build at the base of her mound.

“He’s coming out,” she said. Her voice was low and breathless. “He’s starting to unsheathe, he’s—you’re such a _good_ boy, Thor, he’s—”

She broke off, gasping, as the tip of Thor’s cock unsheathed and juuuuuuuuust started to poke into her. The intrusion was hardly anything, in the grand scheme of things—but it was the herald of something much, much more.

Maki, on seeing his wife’s reaction, knew exactly what was happening on the carpet below. Julia had just started to get penetrated by Thor. His pet, his _dog,_ was having his way with Maki’s own wife, and the petite man couldn’t do anything about it—and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Carnal pleasure spread like electric current from his cock into the rest of him, and he continued his self-attentions, the unfolding scenario exciting him even more.

Thor kept up his pace, fast and rugged, ceaseless. “He’s not stopping, Maki,” Julia said between heavy breaths. “He’s— _ooooooooh,_ he’s not going to stop until I’m nice and knotted. Full of his cum.” Thor’s tongue was lolling now, his paws gripping firmer than ever on Julia’s shoulders, and she cooed at the feeling of his cock slowly but inexorably unsheathing. It was _pushing_ into her, filling her more and more.

With a touch of impish pique, she decided it was time to reveal her secret to Maki.

“This time is a little different, Maki,” she panted. “Different than— _oh fuck_ —than the times I was taken by other males as you watched. Those were temporary fuckings with no consequences, but this? This time, I may have taken an extra step.”

Thor was almost fully erect now, rutting her harder and harder, and she whimpered with deviant bliss as she felt her tunnel squeezing about it as the dog’s cock slid further and further into her with every press.

“I took medicine, Maki,” she breathed. “ _Fertility_ drugs. High doses for several weeks. I’m good and fertile now, and if Thor cums in me— _when_ he cums in me—that’s going to take. He’s going to impregnate me with his puppies. I’m going to carry pups, Maki. Your wife isn’t just being fucked by your dog, she’s being _seeded_ by your dog.” It was a step further than they’d ever taken it and she could see the shock in his face being immediately tempered by excitement, intrigue. “Just imagine it,” she pressed. “My belly tight and round with the children of our _pet,_ my—hnnnnnnng, fuck, my b-breasts swelling to give milk to puppies that I carried and bore myself. I—I, I—”

It was getting harder and harder for her to focus. Thor was fully unsheathed now, and he was rutting her passionately. The presence of the Great Dane above her was simultaneously comforting and overwhelming. Somewhere, in the back of her mind amidst the swimming haze of sexual pleasure and appreciative bliss, Julia realized that Thor, her own dog, was _dominating_ her. She was his, now. His bitch. He was rutting her and claiming her as if he knew just how fertile she was, as if he _knew_ that this was his chance to fill her belly with pups and make her swell, and though he was not acting aggressive towards either of them, the mood of it all was clear: Thor was going to see this through to the end. He _was_ going to breed his owner, and nothing would stop them.

He thrust into her, good and hard, his thick canine cock spreading her open, and Julia let him wring a long, plaintive moan from her. “Maki-i-i-i-i-i-,” she said, dragging her husband’s name out. Every thrust from Thor sent even more passion blazing through her, the sheer appreciation for it all drowning out any other sensation and swallowing every _cell._ She’d been fucked by all sorts of men before, fucked hard—but this? _Nothing_ like this. _If you really want to get plowed,_ she thought gratifyingly to herself, _nothing tops a beast._

She was beyond taunting and teasing her husband at this point—she could barely string a sentence together, and besides, he could easily see them. She could just picture the scene spread out before him: herself, submissive on her hands and knees, barely visible beneath Thor’s massive bulk, the Great Dane’s paws draped tight over his shoulder and his legs pressed against her ass. Her entire form would have been shadowed by Thor’s massiveness, her face flushed with arousal and stimulation with Thor’s, proud and controlling as he claimed his new bitch, right above; Maki would be staring down at them, seeing her getting thoroughly dominated by their dog.

Thor’s pace picked up even faster, going harder, and Julia’s voice started leaving her in sharp, staccato bursts—“ah! Fn, _ah_ —yes!”—with every thrust. Eventually he was rutting her fast enough that even then she couldn’t keep up; she sank to the floor, dizzy from the sheer sense of being plowed so thoroughly, her ass quaking from the breakneck speed which Thor was using to rut her, the whole world seeming to reel. On the bed above her, she was cognizant of Maki pleasuring himself with as quick a speed as she had ever seen. Her husband was close.

Within Thor’s deep barrel of a chest, a rumble rose and picked up, growing as his thrusts grew more assured and dominant. The big dog plunged into her once—twice—and then, suddenly his cock pulsed and seed spurted into him.

Julia gasped, her eyes fluttering as the hot, sticky warmth of Thor’s cum suddenly filled her. “Maki, he’s—he’s—!” She could finish any more, devolving into a desperate, spiraling moan, but they both knew—Thor was cumming in her. He was seeding her, _impregnating_ her, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. From Maki’s sharp gasp above, Julia guessed that the knowledge that her womb had been claimed was the last straw for Maki—he was cumming.

As his seed continued to flood into her, Thor’s cock swelled, the base ballooning up into a formidably large knot. It stretched tighter, tighter, widening her out and tying them together, locking in that seed. That sensation, filling her wider than she had ever been before, was enough to finally push Julia over the edge. Clasping the carpet in her hands, the snow-white mousegirl sobbed with bliss as Thor’s knot finally brought her to orgasm. As she floated down in a post-orgastic haze, she was dimly aware of the dog lifting his leg and swinging around, tying them together ass to ass.

 _I did it,_ she thought vaguely. _It’s done._

\---

Later that night, after all of them had calmed down and Thor had popped out of Julia, making her gasp with delight at the sharp and sudden thrill of his knot and cock stimulating her G-spot, Maki had crawled off the bed.

“Since he did so well,” the girlish young man said, “I guess I better reward him.” Kneeling down in front of the dog, he went up to his cock and then, with his perfectly soft lips, began cleaning it off.

Julia rolled over onto her side, cradling her head in her hands. She smirked at the sight of Maki cleaning his dog’s cock of cum—the very same kind of cum that was leaking out of her now.

“I meant what I said,” she told him. “About the fertility drugs. The risk. I’m almost definitely pregnant with puppies.”

His mouth occupied with dog cock, Maki managed to somehow squeeze out something that sounded like “I know.” He sounded appreciative.

Smiling, Julia crawled over and then draped herself over him. “I looooooooooooooooove you, honey,” she crooned, and she could _feel_ Maki’s appreciation in return. “I love you so much, I can’t believe we can do this.”

Taking his mouth from Thor’s (by now quite clean) cock, Maki turned and leaned warmly against his wife. “I know,” he said. “I love it too. You’re just the sweetest, Julia—you totally get me, and I totally get you!”

The two of them leaned back onto the carpet, giggling and cuddling with each other, acting like the perfect lovey-dovey couple, and Julia found herself glad, once again, that she had married the man of her dreams.

\---

Julia woke a few months later to the comforting feeling of movement in her womb. She rose, wan morning light dappling through the curtains, to place one hand on her rounded tummy. She wasn’t close to finishing, but was far enough along that the swell there could not be mistaken as anything other than what it was—a belly that was slowly blooming with offspring.

Thor was sleeping at the foot of their bed, as he always had. In the months since her breeding, he’d grown more affectionate with the both of them, but especially with Julia—frolicking with her at the park, playfully nudging and nosing at her. He was quite the excited daddy-to-be. Maki, too, was the recipient of his affections, the big dog bounding on him and licking playfully when he came home.

Though Thor didn’t rise from Julia’s movement, Maki did. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, the drowsy human turned his eyes to his wife. “What’s up, Julia?”

She took a few moments before responding, still rubbing her belly all the while. “Oh, just… thinking.”

“What about?”

There was a small fluttering of movement that was quite noticeable—a little kick, perhaps, from one of her pups? Julia gasped at the sensation and then continued rubbing her tummy. She turned her gaze up to him. “The future.”

He glanced at her belly, bounteous with new life, then back at her face, and then he smiled and leaned in for a kiss, his curly hair bouncing in the morning light. “Yeah, babe,” he said, “I’m excited too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Check me out on Twitter if you so desire!](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey)


End file.
